Domestic and Delicious
by tmarie9
Summary: Wouldn't it be cute if Regina and Emma were being adorable and snuggling on the couch? I thought so too! Then it escalated quickly. Lots of smut. Femslash. AU. Some anal sex. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a bit horrible at intros. I ship Emma and Regina pretty hard. There's no real time frame. I left out certain...nicknames so I didn't give away any spoilers. This is definitely a multi-chapter story. It's full of smut and fluff. Please leave reviews, I'm excited to see your feedback. Okay, I'm shutting up now.**

It had been a long day. She was excited to get home to her beautiful girlfriend. Henry was sleeping over at her parents' house so they finally had the night all to themselves. She was exhausted though. She wondered how upset Regina would be if they just snuggled.

"Regina, I'm here!" As soon as she walked into the house her nose was assaulted with the wonderful smell of Regina's famous lasagna. Her stomach immediately growled in excitement for the meal. Emma walked into the kitchen and watched as her girlfriend kicked the oven door shut, while placing the lasagna on the stove. She tiptoes towards Regina and hugs her from behind, resting her head against the older woman's, "It smells good sweetie."

Regina drops the spatula she was using, " _Miss Swan!_ How many times have I told you to announce your presence?!" She wasn't truly mad because she leaned back and clasped her hands over Emma's, sighing as the younger woman nuzzled her neck. "I did shout, but you didn't hear me." She turned in Emma's arms and met her with a chaste kiss that Emma tried to deepen. As much as the younger woman had pissed her off when they met, she now drives her nuts in other ways.

Dinner was delicious and dessert was Emma's favorite; snuggling up with the older woman. She loved the feeling of their skin touching. She left little lingering touches on Regina's skin loving how soft she was despite her rugged exterior. They laid there on the couch watching some movie that the blonde clearly wasn't paying attention to. She used Regina's whole body as a cushion, resting her head on the brunette's chest. Emma gently ran her fingers along her girlfriend's arms and deeply inhaling her apple scent. She watched goosebumps form on Regina's skin.

"Emma," Regina warned as Emma snuggled into her tighter, her thigh brushing against Regina's crotch. Emma only hummed in return, running her hand along Regina's torso and ghosting over her breast. Regina cleared her throat, "You're not paying attention to the movie at all are you _Miss Swan_?" There was that voice again. Regina's deeper, slightly raspy voice did many things to her. In the beginning of their relationship, if you could call it that, Emma would push Regina's buttons on purpose just hear her say 'Miss Swan' and glare at her with those gorgeous chocolate eyes. She never told Regina that she'd go home after being scolded and touch herself thinking of her. She'd cum murmuring Regina's name. She opted to keep it her little secret.

She was brought back from her daydream when she heard the woman beneath her moan and attempt to move. "Emma, what's going through your head?" The blonde had no idea she had started humping Regina's leg during her daydream. Her right hand had moved and she was grasping and massaging Regina's left breast. Embarrassed, she apologized and started to lift herself up with her left arm to see Regina's face better. Regina's arms wrapped around her, "I didn't say stop Miss Swan. You're just thinking very loudly," she smirked up at Emma. Chocolate eyes stared into emerald.

"Do you know how sexy and beautiful you are," Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes and scooted back on the couch into a half sitting position, pulling the younger woman with her. "No really Regina. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I'm so lucky to be dating you." Regina's face softened as she smiled and wrapped Emma's long blonde curls around her fingers. "You should feel honored to even be in my presence," she joked. Typical Regina brushing off compliments, but Emma was being serious.

She gently took Regina's chin in her hand to make eye contact, "I am honored. Besides our son, I'm the only one who gets to see you relaxed and when you're feeling every other emotion besides anger. I see your vulnerable side and I'm honored you trust me with your heart." Tears brimmed in Regina's eyes. She grabbed Emma's face in for a gentle kiss. Which quickly turned passionate as they ground against each other. Regina grabbed a handful of blonde curls and gently tugged Emma's head back so she could leave a trail of kisses on her neck. The kisses got rougher as she bit and sucked on Emma's pulse point. She loved marking the blonde. She had to make sure everyone knew Emma was hers. Emma clearly liked it from the sounds she made. Emma wanted more. She ripped off her jacket and dropped it on the floor. Regina being Regina, scolded Emma with a smack to her ass. Emma yelped and looked down at the older woman. "You're always making messes _Miss Swan_ ," Regina rose to stand in front of Emma. "If you're going to throw your clothes around, let's do this in the bedroom so our son isn't mentally scarred when he returns."

Regina wished she used magic to poof them upstairs because Emma's hands were all over her and she could barely concentrate on the task at hand; stairs. She pushed Emma back, "I'm going to go upstairs and get ready. By the time I'm done, you better be up here with two glasses of wine and no clothes." Emma spun around and speed walked towards the kitchen. Regina stood on the stairs, smirking as she watched the blonde's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina POV

I magicked myself to my bathroom, having removed my clothes. I stood naked in front of the mirror and stepped into my favorite harness. Well technically it was Emma's favorite, but it's mine by proxy because of what it does to her. I smile to myself as I set out lube and other items on the nightstand next to our bed. _Our bed_. Goosebumps covered my body. I shouldn't get so sentimental about sharing a bed. I waved my hand, to light the candles in my room, setting the mood. I went into the bathroom to fasten the dildo to the harness and noticed I'm still in my heels. I bent down to take them off, "Oh fuck me. Babe, leave them on!"

Emma POV

I basically ran into the kitchen. _I'd rather be naked with Regina, than down here._ I grabbed Regina's favorite wine when my imagination got the better of me. _Regina's probably upstairs naked in her sexy red "fuck me" heels._ The sound of clinking brought me back. I almost dropped the wine. Good thing I was holding it over the counter. Grabbing two wine glasses, I shoved the bottle under my armpit and ran upstairs. I set everything down outside our room and stripped, throwing my clothes into a pile just inside our room. I smirked, _That's gonna drive her crazy._ I grabbed the wine bottle and the glasses and when I turned around I had the most perfect view. Regina, in the bathroom with her back to me, in my favorite strap-on, in _the_ red heels. My mouth hung open as a rush of pleasure shot throughout my body. Regina bent over to take off her heels, giving me a perfect view of her ass. "Oh fuck me. Babe, leave them on!"

Narrator POV

Regina slowly stood up, nipples and dildo at attention. She turned to see Emma naked in the doorway, mouth agape, with wine and glasses. Emma's chest and face were flushed with arousal. She smiled at the effect she had on the younger woman. "Close the door Sheriff." Emma did as she was told, nearly tripping herself in the process while she continued staring at Regina. Her eyes were a darker green as she raked them over her girlfriend's body. Emma licked her lips. That woman looked good enough to eat and that was the plan.

"Do we really need the wine?" Regina merely raised an eyebrow at her, smirked, and nodded towards the dresser. When Emma went to set the amenities on the dresser, Regina noticed the pile of clothes by the door. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at her girlfriend's childish antics. She came up behind Emma, gently raking her manicured hands across soft flesh. She whispered in her ear, "You really don't learn do you _Miss Swan?"_ Emma's hands flew to the dresser in front of her to hold herself up. She moaned when the combination of the older woman's lips ghosting her ear and the dildo pressed against her backside sent shivers down her spine.

Her voice cracked, "Maybe you should teach me _your majesty_." Emma turned around to capture the other's lips, moaning as Regina's hips pushed the dildo against her crotch. She had been wet since the couch, so she really didn't need foreplay. Regina stepped forward, pushing the blonde against the dresser and deepened the kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths at the sensation. The strap-on rubbed both of them where they needed it most. Emma pulled back for air, giving the former queen room to attack her neck. Regina dragged her teeth across her neck and down her chest, nipping at the top of perky breasts.

Emma whimpered and tried to grab onto her for purchase. Her plans were thwarted when Regina grabbed her hands and placed them back on the dresser behind her, giving them a gentle squeeze that silently said _keep them there_. The younger woman groaned, "Gina, please," thrusting her hips into her lover, "No foreplay. I need you-" Regina sucked and pulled at a nipple, causing Emma's legs to wobble. She forgot whatever she was thinking about. "Fuck! Baby I need you inside me." Regina released the swollen tip with a pop. "My my my. Is someone eager?" The older woman pressed her whole body into the blonde's, holding her up. Her left hand played with a breast while the right massaged a butt cheek. Emma's knuckles were turning white as she gripped the dresser.

"Please, I need,-" she was cut off when Regina thrust the dildo across her pussy, coating it with her juices. They continued rocking until the older woman found the dildo had been adequately lubricated. She moved both hands to Emma's ass cheeks, pulled back her own hips and stopped. The blonde's eyes flew open to meet dark chocolate eyes, "Hold onto something." Emma bit her lip and widened her stance. Regina thrust the whole dildo into her all at once and Emma cried out to the world, both thankful they were home alone. They stayed still, panting and gazing into each other's eyes.

Emma raised a leg and wrapped it around Regina watching, as her sex took in the dildo. Emma's skin was flushed, red marks had started to appear on her neck from Regina's efforts, and her eyes were a dilated dark green. Emma thrust her hips against Regina, gasping at how much deeper her girlfriend was inside her. The former queen's grip on the blonde's ass tightened as she slowly thrust into her. A strangled groan came from the brunette when the harness rubbed against her clit. Emma was already halfway to climax and her movements against Regina were helping the older woman catch up. Emma moved so she now had both legs wrapped around her lover.

The new angle was incredible. It was too much, yet not enough. Emma's hands gripped tighter, her mouth open, gasping and moaning. Dark green eyes stared into chocolate brown. "Please fuck me." Regina wanted to be gentle. Gentle now, hard later. She had a plan tonight, but she lost all composure. She could be gentle later. She pulled out almost all the way and slammed into the younger woman. Emma's head fell back and her body rolled in time with the fast pace the older woman set. She used her arms to push harder onto the dildo, "Fuck!" The dildo hit the spongy material inside Emma and the harness pushed against Regina's clit that much harder.

Regina's legs shook, her breasts bounced, and her abs burned with each thrust. She leaned forward and sucked a rosy nipple into her mouth, thrusting deeper into the younger woman. Emma's back arched, eyes screwed shut, mouth opened in a silent scream. Regina pinched the blonde's clit and gyrated herself against the harness. _That did it_. Emma howled in ecstasy while Regina half-shouted, half-sobbed. They stopped moving. The room was quiet, except for their heavy breathing and Emma's muttered swearing. Regina rested her head on Emma's chest while the blonde wrapped her arms around the older woman in a hot, sweaty hug.

A/N: I forgot to mention I'm making Regina the more dominant one... well for now at least :)


	3. Chapter 3

Regina gently withdrew from Emma. Both of their legs felt like jello. They laughed while they both struggled to hold each other up. Regina closed her eyes, relishing in the intimacy the two shared, only opening them to complain when she felt the blonde pull away. Her eyes clouded with lust again when she looked down to see Emma on her knees before her. The blonde unhooked the harness and licking the remainder of her orgasm off her legs. Emma took the red heels off and with a surge of strength, picked Regina up and carried her to the bed.

Regina lay underneath the blonde enjoying the weight of the other woman. Emma left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the brunette's chest. Regina sighed and ran a hand through long blonde curls. Now it was Emma's turn to mark what belonged to her. She growled at the thought and latched on to Regina's neck causing the woman to cry out. Emma soothed the nibbled skin with her tongue. She sat up on the woman's hips, causing her to hiss at the pressure to her still sensitive clit. Emma sat there admiring her handywork. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face Swan," Regina rasped. Emma rolled her eyes, "You're mine and I'm just leaving reminders." She smashed their lips together before the woman could make a retort. Their tongues fought for dominance. Regina whimpered as her bottom lip was pulled between the blonde's teeth. Emma aggressively groped the perky breasts below her, slowly pulling and pinching the tips. Regina let out shuddered moans as her hips thrust under Emma. She could feel her arousal dripping down her sex. Again.

The former queen secretly loved it when Emma got territorial, it was such a turn on. She loved being needed, wanted, and cherished. She never had that in her past life. No one was gentle, no one cared about what she wanted. It's different with Emma. Their chemistry was strong. Emma could read her like a book. She couldn't lie to the woman if she wanted to. The blonde always knew how to drive her nuts in both good ways and bad. Regina hissed when the blonde sucked hard nipples into her mouth. Her breasts were always sensitive and the current ministrations to them were driving her nuts. "What was that you said about foreplay _Sheriff_ " she panted, squeezing the blonde's thighs under manicured hands. Emma sat up, kneading the breasts, then tweaked and pulled both nipples towards her. Regina's back arched as she groaned in delight, "Ugh! You bitch!" The brunette's nails were sure to be leaving marks on the other's legs, but neither cared. It only increased their arousal. The former queen's eyes slammed shut as she felt the pleasure travel from her breasts to her clit. Emma took pity on the panting woman. The blonde pinched and tugged the dusky tips a bit harder while grinding their sexes together. Regina let out an embarrassing shriek as her orgasm hit her. Another small orgasm sputtered through her when Emma gently took her aching nipples into her mouth. "I love how sensitive your breasts are," the blonde said, gently caressing her breasts, "and I love how responsive you are to me."

Regina pulled Emma to her for a passionate, breathy kiss. "As much as I love when you do that, you're being cruel," Regina squeezed her thighs together to ease the pulsing in her clit. She felt all her arousal smear across her thighs. "Enough foreplay," she demanded taking one of Emma's hands and shoving it between her legs. Emma shivered at how wet her girlfriend was. She cupped Regina's sex and gave it a light squeeze, causing Regina to yelp and glare at her. The brunette propped herself up onto her elbows, " _Miss Swan!_ You _will_ sleep on the couch if you keep teasing me." The woman's chocolate brown eyes were darkened with arousal, her chest, neck, face were flushed red while she laid there panting. She watched the blonde bring her hand covered in wetness to her mouth. Emma slowly licked off the brunette's arousal, moaning with her eyes closed at very lick. "Emma please! For fuck's sake!" The younger woman's eyes shot open in surprise. Her girlfriend only swore during their lovemaking, but she could almost feel the impatience and anger pouring off the other woman. "As you wish your majesty."

Emma settled between her thighs, tossed her hair back to one side, and gave the dripping sex one long glorious lick. Regina's breath hitched at the contact. She gasped in surprise when Emma's powerful arms wrapped around her thighs and pulled her closer. They looked at each other lovingly. Regina ran one hand through the blonde's hair and the other holding her hand. Regina looked so open and vulnerable laying like this with her legs spread around her head, eyes nearly black with desire. The blonde squeezed her own legs together for temporary relief so she could focus on the beauty in front of her. She dove in eliciting a trembling sigh from the brunette. Emma lazily licked around her pussy, not quite going in just yet. She reveled in the former queen's intoxicating taste. "You taste so good," she murmured. Emma moaned, sampling the woman again. Regina groaned from the effects of the vibrations. The blonde worked her way up from the bottom of her pussy to the clit. Not touching it, only circling it. Regina was internally concocting ways to get her revenge on the woman below her. "Would you _like_ to sleep on the couch _Miss Swan_?" Emma merely chuckled into her sex and wiggled her ass in the air. Luckily for the brunette, the younger woman wanted more and finally dove her tongue inside her. Emma set a fast pace, flicking and swirling her tongue inside Regina. The sounds she evoked from her girlfriend were music to her ears. She massaged the older woman's hips, applying more pressure with her tongue. Regina's hips were undulating against her. The brunette was trying to take deep breaths to regulate her breathing. The Sheriff looked up and half-moaned, half-growled at what she saw.

One of Regina's hands was on the headboard and the other massaging a breast. There were small beads of sweat forming on the woman's chest while she gasped trying to catch her breath. She loved seeing Regina on the brink like this. Emma's voice was deep with seduction, "Gina." The older woman let out an exasperated groan and looked at her lover. "Wha-" Emma sucked her clit into her mouth, teeth just grazing the pulsing jewel. "Oh God!" Regina couldn't remember why she was about the scold the blonde, or even what realm they were in. Biceps flexing as she held onto the headboard with both hands while her body trembled. Emma moved her head in a circular motion while sucking on girlfriend's tender nub. The woman beneath her was getting impossibly wetter and louder. Emma could tell her love was close when the woman's muscles started to spasm. She entered the woman with two fingers, drawing out another strangled cry. "Emma yes! Don't you dare fucking stop!" She started sucking and flicking her lover's pearl. Regina's body moved beyond her control. The brunette gripped the headboard tighter, raising her hips to get Emma's tongue to hit her clit in just the right spot. Her muscles clenched around the blonde's fingers. Regina was continually moaning and gasping in drunken delight. "Please," she rasped, "so close." She was teetering on the precipice and Emma knew exactly what to do. "That's it baby. Let go for me." Emma adjusted her angle, simultaneously lashed and sucked the woman's clit, and thrust harder into the older woman's wet heat. Toes curled, body taut, Regina screamed her lover's name. She muttered some swears as she came back down. She laid limp; sweat dripping and chest heaving as her muscle spasms calmed. Regina whimpered as Emma gently lapped up her essence. She managed to prop herself up to look at the blonde. Emma was frantically her rubbing her own clit. More wetness seeped out of Regina as she moaned at the sight. "Come here. I'll help you with that."

Emma wiped her chin and crawled on top of Regina, with one of the brunette's legs pressed against her sex. The brunette lifted her thigh slightly and rolled her hips so she was hitting her girlfriend's throbbing clit. Emma whined when the brunette grabbed her ass and pushed her harder onto her thigh. The blonde was trying not to hit her lover's still-sensitive vagina, but it was inevitable with Regina's thrusting. Emma's orgasm was dangling right in front of her and Regina was still reeling the effects from hers. They came together saying each other's names.

Emma laid on top of the brunette and snuggled into her, giggling when Regina started playing with her butt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like my ass," she teased. Regina's voice was hoarse from screaming, "It's a nice ass," she gave her another firm squeeze. Regina's eyebrows shot up at the high-pitched moan that came from the blonde. _Oh this will be fun_. She continued massaging Emma's backside, letting her hands roam, occasionally nearing her hole. The blonde was hiding her face in the crook of Regina's neck, grinding her hips into her. The hands suddenly stopped. Emma released a muffled and pathetic, "Nooo." Regina laughed and rolled them onto their sides.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Emma could see mischief swirling in Regina's. "Oh no. I know that look," the older woman smiled. "What are you plotting? Is it because I left my clothes in a pile? I'll go pick them up… in like five minutes. When I can feel my toes again." Regina chuckled and stroked her thumb on the blonde's face. "I wasn't plotting, but you do need to be punished for that," she emphasized with a slap to Emma's ass. She got another groan from the woman.

"That's exactly what I mean." The younger woman's brows furrowed in confusion. "You want to spank me? I-I.." she stammered, "I don't mind when you spank me a few times, but I...I don't know if I can do the whole paddle and counting session thing." The brunette stared at her and Emma thought she offended her. She grabbed the woman's hand and backtracked, "Unless you're into that sorta thing, then I could probably handle spanking you, but I dunno. It seems weird to m-." Regina cut her off with a chaste kiss. "Not spanking sweetie. Penetration."

Emma winced, "Did you have to make it sound so clinical?" The brunette rolled her eyes and leaned to whisper into the blonde's ear, "So you have never thought of me fucking your ass?" Her only response was another whimper. "Emma. As much as I love reducing you to a whimpering mess, that wasn't an answer. Would you like to try anal?" Emma stared at her blushing and stammering. The older woman assumed that was a no, "It's okay we don't-," she got interrupted with a kiss. Emma shoved her tongue in her mouth and they fought for dominance again. They pulled back panting. The older woman waited patiently while the blonde played with her fingers. "You're not gonna... ya know," the blonde looked around as if others were there, "Lick my butthole or anything right? 'Cuz I do like kissing you after sex." Regina let out a breath she had no idea she was holding, "I wasn't planning on eating your ass. Placing a few kisses on those sexy cheeks, but that's it."

A/N: Incoming butt sex. If it's not appealing to you, you can skip ahead to the last couple of paragraphs or stop reading. Otherwise, enjoy and please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anal sex ensues. Don't like don't read. Enjoy!**

They shared a smile and leaned in for another makeout session. The former queen pushed her lover away, "Before we get too distracted, I had hoped you would say yes. The preparations are on the nightstand." Emma rolled over to take a look. _I didn't realize she meant now._ There was a small towel containing lube, a glove, and a much skinnier dildo, all on top of a larger towel. "Looks good, but why do we need two towels." She turned to look at her girlfriend on the bed, and found her by the dresser fastening the harness back on. "We move around alot during sex, and I would like to preserve the sheets." Emma rolled her eyes and started playing with the dildo. It was adorable how excited her sexy, badass girlfriend was. She laid the bigger towel out on the bed and got onto all fours and wiggled her ass in the air.

"How's this babe? You like the view?" She heard a deep almost growl from behind her that send shivers down her spine. She turned around to see Regina walking towards the bed with a predatory look. "Oh fuck." Emma's nipples hardened and her clit pulsed. Just a look from that woman could get her going again. The brunette took her chin in her hand and gave her a quick kiss. "Oh fuck is right. Remember to breathe okay? I'll only move when you tell me to. I don't want to hurt you okay?" When she received a nod, she went to grab the lube and glove.

Regina turned around and saw the look on Emma's face. _She's like a damn child._ She narrowed her eyes and pointed at her with a gloved finger, " _Don't_ make a doctor's joke, or I swear to God." The blonde raised her arms up in defense, "Not a word, I swear!" Emma reached for the brunette, "Babe come here, you know what seeing you in a harness does to me." The older woman looked and saw her girlfriend's sex was glistening again. The lube was tossed somewhere on the bed and heated kisses were exchanged. They nibbled on each others' ears and necks, pinching nipples until one of them let out a moan. Emma was the first to break, but she didn't care. She grabbed the dildo and hooked into Regina's harness. She gave it a good shove against her lover, eliciting a surprised moan and of course a glare. "Stay on you knees like this," the brunette rasped, moving behind her. Long blonde hair was flung over a shoulder as Regina left a trail of kisses down her neck and back, rubbing the blonde's nipples. She pushed herself against the blonde, the dildo rubbing her ass, and her ungloved hand circling her clit. The younger woman was indeed wet, but not enough for anal. She gently pushed her to all fours. She squeezed and massaged the woman's ass cheeks, getting sexy moans from the woman.

A hot, wet tongue on as on her ass and she yelped. "I thought you said you weren't gonna- OH!" Regina had gently bitten her ass and that felt surprisingly good. Emma wanted more, but was too embarrassed to say so. The brunette continued her ministrations, switching cheeks while her gloved fingers slowly circled the puckered hole, giving it random gentle pushes. She almost felt bad as she watched Emma hump the air. She gave the woman's hole one last push before she lubed her glove. "Just breathe Emma." With that, she slowly inserted an inch of her finger into the writhing woman. "Ohhhh my God! That's..holy shit..is there more? Can I have more?" Regina enjoyed her eagerness, but kept her finger where it was. She could feel how tight the blonde's muscles were. "Are you breathing baby? I need to you relax."

Emma was a mess. She didn't know what she wanted. She kept switching from being on her hands, to on her elbows. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to push back against the brunette's finger, or let her do the work. So she grit her teeth and tried to focus on her breathing. The feeling of her finger was strange at first, but so unbelievably good, she wanted more. Then Regina massaged her cheeks and she started to relax, "I need more" she pleaded. Regina complied and slowly pushed so she was knuckle deep in the blonde. Both women moaned. Emma could feel her arousal coating her legs, " _Fucking_ move Gina. I'm ready!" Regina hummed in response and gently thrust her finger into her lover's ass. It was so dirty, yet so sexy. The blonde was struggling not to move with her. After a few moments, Regina raked her nails down flexing back muscles, "I think you may be ready for two. What do you think?" She kissed the younger woman's back while she circled a finger inside her. "Fuck yeah I'm ready," Regina let out a low laugh. "Such a way with words Miss Swan." She eased two fingers into the woman, knuckles deep and massaging a breast with her free hand. They waited like they did before, but thankfully for a much shorter time. The older woman was so turned on by her lover, she was trying hard to ignore her throbbing sex. She needed to be closer.

She gently pulled out, receiving a protest of course. "Up on your knees. Lean against me, I need to feel your body." Regina applied more lube, rotated her wrist and entered at a different angle. Both women moaned in unison. Emma felt hard nipples grazing her back, hot puffs of air on her neck, and a hand roaming her skin. The thrusting resumed and it felt marvelous at the new angle. Emma let her head fall back onto Regina's shoulder, unintentionally thrusting her hips into her lover's hand. "Shit sorry," she started, but Regina gave her a sensual kiss in return. "We're past the beginning stage. If that feels good, then do it baby." The blonde let her body take over. Her hands ran up her own body, down Regina's thighs, attempting to squeeze her ass.

Emma was not content and started rubbing her own clit. "Gina, I appreciate the gentleness, but the dildo isn't much bigger than your fingers," she panted out. "I want to feel your body against me. I want to feel both of your hands on me." Regina growled and slowly pulled out. She ripped the glove off, lubed the dildo and lined up to enter her lover. "Remember to breathe Emma." The blonde went back to all-fours and Regina pushed on her lower back causing a natural arch, so she could enter more easily. She eased the dildo into her. Emma hissed. The Sheriff's desire was literally dripping on the towel causing Regina to moan at the sight. The blonde looked so beautiful no matter what angle, Regina just couldn't get enough of the woman. By the time she bottomed out the woman's ass, they were both breathless. Regina was shaking, trying to control herself and Emma was trembling with ecstasy. Both hands on the blonde's hips, the former queen waited for the signal. Emma started pushing back against her, so she resumed gentle thrusts. With each push, the younger woman's breasts bounced, her hair fell to cover her face, and she could feel the impending orgasm. She could almost touch it. The blonde couldn't stop the moans escaping her mouth. Any sounds she made from here on, were out of her control. Regina's hands were all over her, pinching her breasts, squeezing her ass with the occasional slap. Emma moved up onto her knees and reached behind her to grab the brunette's legs or ass.

Regina's movement's stopped causing the Sheriff to groan in frustration. She wrapped her arms around Emma in a fierce hug, "You're making it difficult for me to be gentle," she rasped. Ironically the brunette was making it difficult for the other woman too. The younger woman furiously blushed at what she was about to say. "Likewise. I don't need gentle right now. I don't _want_ gentle. I need to feel your hips hitting me with each thrust, your tits slapping my back. Please Regina. I'm so close it hurts." The older woman moaned and dropped her head on the other's shoulder. _I didn't think it was possible for my clit to get any harder_. "I know you'll stop if I say it's too rough, so please, baby," Emma dropped her voice, "Fuck my ass." All resolve was lost. _Damn it Emma Fucking Swan._

With a grunt, Regina grabbed Emma's hips and thrust hard into her, bottoming out each time. Both women were moaning and growling in pleasure. Emma's fingers circled her clit while the brunette's raked all over her body. Tightly squeezing each piece of flesh as if it would disappear the next moment. Their bodies were pressed together in a way that Regina's nipples rubbed on Emma's arched back with each thrust. The brunette's back curved with each thrust, causing the harness to rub her clit in just the right way. She felt herself losing more control and tried to warn the younger woman, " _Emma_ …" The blonde was close too. She was overzealous with two fingers inside her sopping wet heat, massaging her clit with her palm. She sobbed out at the fullness. "Please," was all she could get out before Regina reached around to pinch the blonde's nub. Emma screamed while the strongest orgasm she ever had took over. Her upper body lurched forward and her ass thrust backwards causing the pleasure nub on the harness to hit Regina's clit. It was the brunette's turn to scream in ecstasy, her orgasm dripping down her thighs. Their sweaty bodies convulsed. Both women breathed heavily and tried to collect themselves enough so they could lay down.

Emma leaned, more like fell, forwards to all-fours again hoping that would be the easiest way for Regina to pull out. The brunette exited the same way she went in, slowly, inch by inch. She rubbed the whimpering blonde's back while she pulled out. Regina threw the harness on the floor and weakly crawled up the bed to lay down. She pat the spot next to her for the younger woman to join her. Emma stayed where she was, hand between her legs, with a face as red as a tomato. Regina's fears jolted to the front of her mind. The questions came spewing out of her mouth, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?" The younger woman slowly pulled her hand out for Regina to see and scooted towards her. Her movement revealed a completely soaked towel and Emma's dripping hand. The brunette had a shit eating grin on her face, "Oh sweetie. I always wondered if you were a squirter." That earned her a pillow to the face. "For fuck's sake Gina, I thought I peed," the blonde exclaimed with a hoarse voice. She threw herself onto the bed next to Regina, making sure not to lay on the wet spots. The older woman took her wet hand and licked it clean. "Mmmm. You're such a tasty morsel _Miss Swan."_ They exchanged a lazy kiss, entangled their limbs together, and snuggled under the dry sheets. Regina didn't need to ask if the other woman liked it, the evidence was everywhere. She flinched when she felt a damp hand resting on her ass, "We should really shower," they both yawned from exhaustion, "In the morning." Emma only hummed in response. "That was incredible Regina. I liked it more than I thought," her girlfriend opened an eye and gave her signature 'no-shit' look. "Okay, well I obviously liked it," she scooched closer to the brunette and squeezed her ass, "I'd like to do that to you sometime." Regina's body was spent and her brain was currently on the train to dreamland. "We'll talk about it in the morning. I _am_ glad you enjoyed yourself. Tired now. Love you Emma," she murmured before she drifted off to sleep. Emma pulled the woman closer and let her heavy eyelids slam shut, "Love you too Regina."

A/N: The end! I hope y'all liked it! I originally wrote this as one large thing so I didn't know if breaking them into chapters was good enough. Feel free to send me any prompts or let me know if you want to see if Emma ever does get to play with Regina.


End file.
